Part Two The Pawn, the Prince & Diamond In Rough
by Lil Chrissy
Summary: Kristina has been taken to Tuscany by Constantine Margolis, who plans to marry her; Helena's plans could be deadly for Luke; Stefan Margolis plots revenge against Helena & now has Lucky; Can Ethan get to Krissy before he loses her forever?


**The Pawn, the Prince & the Diamond In The Rough**

**An Ethina Adventure**

**By: Lil' Chrissy**

**Part Two**

Luke had been working on picking the lock for the last hour with a piece of shard glass he found in one of the corners of the cages. The constant noise was irritating Ethan and he finally lashed out.

"Will you just give it a rest already? You're never going to open it", Ethan negatively commented.

"Listen Dodge, I've been able to pick locks with nothing but a paperclip, bobby pin or piece of barbed wire", Luke proudly described. "I think I've almost got it. I just need a little more time."

Lucky chuckled. "Remember using fish wire to get out of that ice shed? What was I, 10 years old?"

"I told you we'd get out of there", he proudly grinned.

Ethan shook his head, then leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He thought about Kristina- how she was there for him after his break up with Maya, all the fun they had in the Dominican Republic. He remembered how cute he thought she was, "Worry now, party later" and a faint smile crossed his lips as he heard her voice in his head. He had been impressed with her little wager- "Paddleboat loser streaks through the lobby"…sounded like one of his own! How could he let that happen? When he saw the kid out of the corner of his eye at the market he moved closer to make sure the kid picked his pocket. Of course she called him on it, though he acted like he had no idea what she was talking about. It was one of the things he loved about her….he never could pull one over on her. Even when he tried to convince her he was seeing Abby it was futile. He was actually surprised when she called him on his bluff to bring her to Vegas- she was good, he'd give her that. Almost as good as he was, though he would never admit that to her! Her laughter echoed in his mind. She knew him probably better than anyone had in his entire life.

Then he drifted back to their kiss. The one moment he let his guard down. The one moment he couldn't stop thinking about. He could still smell the fragrance of her perfume; feel the touch of her soft lips on his. It had taken all his strength to refrain from doing what his body, his soul screamed at him to do….scoop her up in his arms and passionately kiss every inch of her body. He longed to feel the heat of her skin against his. In that single moment, he wanted her so bad...

"_If I chose Florence for my year abroad would you come visit me?" Kristina grinned._

_A little nervous at the question, Ethan took a sip of his wine wishing it was something a bit stronger. "I thought you said this trip wasn't until your junior year."_

"_So?"_

"_So that's pretty far in the future to be making plans. You'll have forgotten all about me by then."_

_Kristina wasn't giving up. "Not possible", she flashed a glance of knowing._

_Ethan chuckled, not surprised by her persistence. He had to admire that. "A lot can change in a few years", he tried._

"_Would you stop acting like I don't know how I feel?" She moved to sit in front of him on the coffee table. "Because I do. I care about you Ethan. "_

_A look of flattery crossed Ethan's face. "You have a crush Kristina, it'll pass." _

_Ethan recalled hoping she'd just give up on him. He wasn't good for her. She had her whole life ahead of her to be whatever she wanted to be, meet someone more…worthy of her love. _

"_Or I could spend years wishing you'd give me a chance when we can find out right now."_

"_How?" Although Ethan asked, he didn't want the answer._

"_A kiss. That should tell me all I need to know", she seductively posed._

"_You're not going to let this go are you?"_

"_Nope", Kristina firmly stated. She knew Ethan would give in…he always gave in to her. "Come on Ethan. It's one kiss. How bad could it be?"_

_Ethan knew it was the inevitable, so he let his guard down and caved. He figured he'd let her get it out of her system and they'd be able to move past this little 'crush'. _

"_Fine. If it means that much to you, do your worst."_

_He closed his eyes as she moved close. His plan had been to be as still as he could, but as the fragrance of her perfume enveloped him, then the heat of her breath on his lips, he couldn't help but be aroused. He opened his eyes surprised by how much he liked being so close to her. It was too close. He immediately pushed her back a little, let out a nervous laugh and then in one swig, drank the rest of his wine. _

_On his way home the moment played in his mind over and over again. It had been a long, restless night. Many restless nights since then…._

Now he was kicking himself for continuing to push her away. The thought he might never get the chance to tell her…. Ethan's thoughts were suddenly jarred by Luke.

"Shit!" Luke grabbed his finger, "I cut myself dammit!"

Lucky turned to see Luke had cut his finger and it was bleeding quite a bit. He found an old rag to wrap it in. "You might need stiches."

Luke rattled the cage. "Hey! Hello? I'm cut and need stitches", he screamed. He continued his rant for several minutes until they heard the sound of a door slam, then footsteps.

Chara arrived with a first aid kit. Ethan remembered how unnerved she was by their predicament when she brought the food earlier and thought she might be their way out. He got up from the bench and tried to talk to her.

"Thank you for helping", he flashed his best flirty smile. "Your name is Chara isn't it?"

Lucky knew what Ethan was up to and chimed in. "Pretty name", he complimented. "Have you always lived here?"

Chara nodded.

"Chara, we need your help. You can see we don't belong here and Kristina has been taken. I need to get to her", Ethan explained.

Chara's expression changed. "Miss Kristina? The Prince took her on a trip before they get married", she informed. "I'm sure she's fine."

Ethan looked at Luke and Lucky. "Actually Chara she's not. She was brought here against her will and does not want to get married. He took her before I could bring her home", Lucky showed her his badge. "I'm a detective with the Port Charles Police Department and Helena is holding us here because she doesn't want us to ruin her plans."

The mention of Helena brought fear to Chara's eyes. She quickly finished bandaging Luke's finger, gathered the dressings and first aid kit then turned to leave. Ethan reached out through the bars and touched her arm.

"Please. You have to help us get out of here. She's terrified! I need to find her. She could be hurt. We are Kristina's only hope", he pleaded.

Chara shook her head. "I am sorry. I cannot help you." She turned and looked in the corner opposite the cage. Luke didn't miss her gaze. There was a surveillance camera in the far corner of the room. Helena was watching them the entire time! "I'm sorry. I liked Miss Kristina but I can't help you." She hurried out of there without a second glance.

Luke looked straight into the camera and blew a kiss.

Helena chuckled upon seeing Luke's little gesture. "Well what did you expect Luke?" She looked at the monitor pleased with herself. "Be sure to inform me of any other attempts to escape by the Spencer's", she directed her security guard.

As she headed upstairs to the main house she called Frankie over. "I'd like to see Chara. Bring her to my room immediately." Frankie turned to carry out the order, but Helena paused a moment then grinned. "Wait. On second thought, never mind." She dismissed him. She had something else in mind….

As the limo headed towards Margolis Estate in Tuscany, Kristina stared out the window at the countryside as they passed fields of grapes, ripening to eventually be made into wine. She remembered wanting Ethan to meet her in Florence. In her mind, they'd backpack throughout Italy and he'd show her some of the places he'd been, they'd discover new ones together.

Now it all really did seem like a fantasy that would never come true. All she could do was hope there was some way she could escape.

Constantine was on the phone ordering his staff to prepare for their arrival. They pulled off the main road onto a single private road that had vineyards lined on either side. They drove for about 3 miles in until they got to the gates of the estate which led to a circular driveway. The house was right out of a Gothic fairytale, so vast it made Windermere look like a dollhouse. Kristina could see the ocean behind the house, with a huge yacht anchored nearby. It seemed as though they were the only people in the entire country it was so isolated. It made Kristina feel more alone than ever.

Constantine helped Kristina out of the limo, taking her hand and then they were escorted by the butler into the mansion. It reminded Kristina of the pictures estates she'd seen on the internet while researching where to study abroad. Upon entering beautiful paintings lined the entry, intricate stained glass windows and a huge fountain with statues of cherubs surrounding it stood in the middle. The sunken living room was just as exquisite; however, it felt like a museum. Kristina couldn't imagine anyone really ever sitting in it.

"I see you like it", Constantine saw the look of wonder on Kristina's face.

"It's probably the most elaborate mansion I've ever seen", she commented.

Constantine motioned to a middle-aged woman. "Lenore will be your mistress and will help you get settled in."

Kristina shook her head. "Oh, I don't need…."

"I insist", Constantine interrupted with a piercing stare. Kristina felt like a prisoner. "This is Fredrick", a young man Kristina estimated to be in his mid-30's entered the room. "He will get you whatever you need and will be with you at all times." Kristina could see there was no way they were going to give her a moment to try to escape. She managed a small smile. "Why don't you unpack, change and I'll see you for a late supper", Constantine suggested.

And with that, Lenore led Kristina to her own type of cage with Fredrick not far behind.

Chara couldn't stop thinking about the look of panic mixed with fear in Ethan's eyes when he spoke about Miss Kristina. She never in a million years thought Kristina was here against her will. Ms. Cassadine had made it clear her great-granddaughter was excited about meeting the Prince, as well as the wedding.

The thought of her being scared, forced to marry someone weighed heavily on Chara's mind. She played their conversations in her mind and recalled Kristina asking her about the tunnels underneath the estate. Maybe she was formulating a plan to escape when the detective showed up? She didn't know what to do. Then she remembered how sweet Kristina had been, asking her about her daughter, making sure she'd go to her recital. If what the detective said was true, she couldn't live with herself if she didn't help….

As the sun melted into horizon and the moon began to rise, Chara nervously glanced around before exiting the main house. Although she was supposed to meet Helena in 15 minutes, she knew if she waited she'd lose her nerve. She quickly headed across the estate towards the delivery outhouse where Luke, Lucky and Ethan were located determined to help them escape. She still had a set of keys to the cage Helena gave her. She carried a tray of food for them as a way to make sure the guards let her in without suspicion.

Ethan paced back and forth, trying to come up with a way out of there. Every minute that passed was another minute he knew Kristina was terrified. "We need a plan now! I don't give a shit if Helena sees what we're doing", he added with fire.

"Listen Dodge, we'll get her back. Now I've been thinking, the only way we can do this is if we can get a guard here and take him out", Luke described.

"Helena can see what we're doing dad. She'll alert security and it will be all for nothing", Lucky trashed the idea.

"I can't waste another minute here! We have to try Lucky", Ethan urged.

Suddenly a door slammed, then footsteps. They all looked surprised to see Chara, with a tray of food. She put it in front of Ethan. "There is a knife and fork", she simply stated. They looked at her confused. "I put them in the napkin", she added then walked away.

Ethan glanced down and noticed a key partially visible under the napkin. He picked them up with the napkin then turned towards the wall, away from the camera. Luke decided to cause a distraction. He picked up the tray and threw it on the ground. "You think I want to eat this shit?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ethan quickly looked at the napkin. It read, 'Hanger 17'. Lucky nodded as Ethan stuck it in his pocket.

Since Luke's outburst, the head of security called Helena and she entered the surveillance room. "He threw the food on the floor. Maybe we need to sedate him", he suggested.

"No. I have another plan", she informed with a hint of glee. "Has Chara given them the keys?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Call me when they're out", Helena ordered as she left.

Luke and Lucky did their best to block Ethan from the camera as he unlocked the cage. They cautiously made their way down the corridor and quietly up the stairs. Luke distracted the guard. He snuck up behind and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me."

Startled, the guard turned then tried to go for his gun but Lucky punched him out before he got the chance. Ethan punched the 2nd guard out. They hurried up the stairs to find 3 more waiting for them!

Luke karate kicked one and punched him out! Ethan body slammed another into the wall rendering him unconscious, while Lucky trained the gun on the 3rd. "Move over there. Give me your radio", he ordered.

Luke quickly tied him up and joined Ethan and Lucky near the door to the building. Lucky peered out to see at least 4 more men running in their direction. Ethan turned to Luke.

"We've got to get to the airport!" Ethan exclaimed with urgency.

Luke took action. "You two get out of here find Kristina. I'll handle this." Looking through the cracked door he could see the guards sprinting across the grounds.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should stick together", Ethan suggested.

Luke turned to him. "Get the hell out of here. I'll hold them. Now go!"

Lucky handed Luke the gun, then he followed Ethan and they took off towards the gates to the estate. A couple of the guards chased after them, while Luke fought two and managed to knock them out. He dragged them into the outhouse and tied them up with the rest, then crossed the grounds towards the main house. It was time for another little chat with Helena.

Helena watched the entire show in the surveillance room amused as though she were watching a movie. "Never underestimate a Spencer", she proudly warned the head of security. "Now watch and learn. Alert Stefan that the Spencer brothers are headed towards the airport and make sure they're returned unharmed", she ordered. She watched as Luke cautiously entered the main house, gun in hand and touched the screen. "Aaaah Luke. Time to show my cards."

Stefan had summoned the Commander. "I just received a call from Ms. Cassadine. Seems this Detective Spencer and his brother are headed to the airport. I want you to intercept them and bring them to me", he demanded.

"I received a call from airport security. The order was to return them to the Cassadine Estate", the Commander informed.

"The plans have changed. Bring them here. Now is it secure? Once the wedding is over it'll be up to you. We can't afford complications." Stefan walked onto the veranda, lighting his pipe.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. Once Constantine marries the Corinthos girl, we'll have it all and Helena will have lost what is most precious to her", Commander Geirgos added with an evil grin.

Stefan couldn't wait for him to finally get revenge. Helena Cassadine was going to pay for killing his wife.

Kristina had just put on one of the many gowns Constantine had made for her. Though she packed a small bag, it hadn't really been necessary. Lenore opened the 500 sq. ft. closet which had a complete wardrobe all in Kristina's size. The bedroom was 3000 sq. ft., almost as big as the entire lake house and Kristina felt like a fish out of water. Nothing seemed right. All she could think about was somehow getting out of there! There was no way she could go through with this charade any longer. She hated how the staff seemed to also be aware she wasn't to be left alone. Though she told Lenore she could change herself, Lenore insisted on helping her dress. Fredrick stood outside the door to her room at all times and Constantine had sent a string of staff to be sure she was 'taken care of' – a hairstylist, make-up artist among others. Kristina wanted just 5 minutes alone to look for some way out. Unfortunately she'd have to wait. There was a knock on the door. It was Constantine. Frederick let him inside.

Kristina entered from the closet. Constantine put a hand on his heart. "Stunning", he complimented. He held out his arm, but Kristina hesitated as a memory flashed of how Ethan always did that. "Are you okay?"

Kristina nodded and then took Constantine's arm, wishing it was Ethan.

Lucky and Ethan had made it out of the compound back to the van hidden a mile away. Ethan took the napkin out of his pocket. "What does it say again?" Lucky asked.

"Hanger 17. She's long gone by now", Ethan added with despair.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find out from someone where they went. It's our only lead." Lucky looked at his brother. "We'll find her."

Ethan looked out the window into the darkness. "You know, Kristina's been there for me for so long I never considered what it would be like if she was gone." He chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about something Krissy said the last time I saw her- she said I couldn't help but love her. She's right. Now I might never have the chance….", his voice trailed as he choked back the lump in his throat. He wiped his eyes a little bit then ran his fingers through his hair.

Lucky pulled over for a minute, reached over and put his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "You will have the chance to tell her how you feel. You have to believe that. We'll get her back", he said with conviction.

Ethan nodded. "Where are we?"

Lucky pulled out the map. "According to this we are about 2 miles from the airport." He used his PDA to access a satellite image of the area. Looks like hanger 17 is south of the main building", he showed Ethan.

"There's a road southwest of the tarmac. It's a fairly small airport", he described. "Shit!"

"What's wrong", Ethan's heartbeat quickened.

"Looks like it's owned by the Margolis family", Lucky added with dismay as he pulled up the records.

"They might have been alerted. That kills any plans to try to talk to someone. I think we should have a look around the hanger", Ethan suggested.

"In that case we'll have to make sure no one sees us. Okay here's what we're gonna do."

Luke was gradually, methodically looking for Helena in the main house. He'd made it upstairs holding the gun in front of him as though he were an officer in search of a suspect. He made sure the coast was clear as he rounded the corner on the second corridor. Listening at each door first, he carefully opened them to find each room empty. Upon finishing his search, he was about to go back downstairs when he noticed a door to the left of the stairs he hadn't checked. He opened it to find another set of stairs to what appeared to be an attic. Luke slowly made his way up. Upon reaching the top his eyes widened. Sitting in the middle of the room was Helena!

"Why Luke. It's about time you got here. I was beginning to think I'd have to come looking for you", Helena quipped.

Luke stood 5 ft. in front of her, gun trained on her head. "All I have to do is pull the trigger", he threatened. "Your little cat and mouse game is over."

"Before the cards are dealt? Tisk, tisk, tisk. That's not very sporting of you. I've waited so long for our te ta tat and now you want to fold?" Helena stood up and poured herself a scotch, ignoring the gun. She offered one to Luke.

He flashed a sly grin. "Nice try. You first darlin'."

Helena threw the scotch back and poured another which satisfied Luke so he tossed his back too. She filled his glass again then sat down on the couch. "The boys are on their way back. You didn't really think I'd allow them to go after Kristina did you?"

Luke realized the whole thing was a set up. "So Chara set us up. Nice Helena", he angrily shot back. "I suppose she earned her bonus", he sarcastically added.

Helena furrowed her brow with an expression of sorrow. "Sadly Miss Chara won't be around to spend it."

"Did she even know you were using her? Helena you're getting sloppy in your old age. I'll turn your pretty little ass in the minute I get out of here", Luke promised.

"Awwww. I appreciate the compliment. I do try to stay in shape", she played.

Suddenly Luke doubled over feeling nauseous and weak. The color drained from his face and it felt like sharp daggers were stabbing him in the stomach! "What…did you…put…", he couldn't finish.

Helena stood over Luke, then put her finger under his chin and made him look at her. She took the gun from him. "I coated your glass with a little mixture to be sure you'll remain out of commission until the wedding is over. Just a little…insurance to be sure it all goes as planned."

"What…are…you…talking about? You…really think…you'll get…away with this?" Luke barely managed to say as he fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"I suppose Natasha never told you why I made the deal to have Kristina marry Constantine", she began. Luke couldn't respond. "Upon Kristina's 18th birthday, as soon as she is married she's entitled to her endowment of 100 million dollars. That's quite a large bargaining tool. Though what she doesn't know, is I've made an agreement with Stefan Margolis- I give him Kristina and he gives me the diamond in the rough."

Luke had no idea what she was talking about. Helena continued.

"It's one-of-a-kind and once it's polished to perfection, I will gain more power than anyone in history! Complete control."

She poured herself another scotch then offered one to Luke. "Oh that's right", she shot an evil grin. "You have no idea how long I've been after this. Eighteen years ago I thought I had Margolis right where I wanted him. I really believed he'd save his wife and hand it over to me, but after her unfortunate…demise he was more willing to negotiate", Helena explained. "When I learned Natasha was pregnant, it couldn't have been a more perfect development."

Luke gave her a look of pure hate. "You won't get…away with it Helena. Please, you can't do this!" Luke pleaded.

Helena dismissed his plea and called Frankie. "Take him back to the cage", she ordered. So Frankie and 2 other thugs carried Luke out of there and the last thing he heard was Helena's demonic laughter throughout the entire house.

Under cover of darkness, Ethan and Lucky had almost made it to the hanger. They hid behind some utility vehicles about 100 ft. away and watched as several men exit the hanger. After a few minutes, they stealthily approached with backs against the side of the building. They could hear two men talking.

"Mr. Margolis said they're on the way. Radio me if you see anything", one ordered the other.

"I'll take care of them. Don't worry."

"Mr. Margolis said they are not to be harmed. He just wants them returned", the one in charge stated.

Lucky looked at Ethan then nodded. Ethan mussed up his hair, unbuttoned his shirt and pretended like he was drunk. He stumbled into one of the men. "Excuse me", he hiccupped. "Got a bottle?"

"This is a restricted area. You need to leave", the guard said. Just then Lucky snuck up behind him and knocked him out with the butt of his flashlight, as Ethan turned and slugged the 2nd one. They dragged them into the hanger and stuck them in a utility closet. Lucky took their radios and guns.

"We don't have much time. I'm sure others will come soon", Lucky quickly stuck one of guns in his waistband and handed the other one to Ethan who did the same.

They spread out. Ethan took one side of the hanger while Lucky checked the other. There was a small office to the rear of the hanger. Ethan went through the desk, the books on the shelves, checked papers spread out on the desk. There was a map of Italy. Unfortunately, there was no confirmation that was the destination but Ethan took it anyway. As he turned to leave, Lucky entered. He handed him a piece of paper. Ethan's mouth dropped.

It said 'Margolis Tuscany' in Kristina's handwriting. Ethan showed Lucky the map. "Well that's where we need to go. I found this on the desk. Let's get out of here!" Ethan and Lucky exited the office but didn't get far.

Two security guards had just entered. Ethan and Lucky looked at each other and then all hell broke loose! Lucky punched one of the guards who hit him in the gut! He punched the guard again then both ended wrestling on tarmac. Lucky tackled the guard and finally gained control sitting on top of the guard, he punched him out! Meanwhile, Ethan wasn't doing too well. Another guard joined the fight and both were beating him up pretty good, taking turns using him as a punching bag. Lucky went to help him. They managed to turn the tables, knock them out, but could see an army of guards heading across the tarmac.

Lucky turned to Ethan. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving you! We'll find another way." Ethan had no intentions of leaving his brother.

Lucky grabbed him by the arm. "You are Kristina's only hope. Now do you love her or not?"

Ethan didn't answer, but took the gun from his waistband. He took one last look at Lucky who nodded, then ran as fast as he could on his way to Tuscany!

Commander Geirgos held Lucky at gunpoint. "Detective Spencer I presume. It's nice to meet you", he held out his hand though Lucky refused to shake it. "Take him", he ordered his men. They escorted Lucky into a hummer, where he was shoved in the back with several of the Commander's men and they headed towards the Margolis Estate.

Lucky smirked. "Commander Geirgos. I thought you had to deal with an emergency on the other side of the island", he sarcastically threw in his face.

The Commander chuckled. "You are in no position to be so flip. You Americans have no respect for authority", he scolded in his thick Grecian accent.

"I see Helena's got you under her payroll", Lucky commented.

Geirgos shook his head and never answered. Forty minutes later they pulled into the Margolis Estate and took Lucky into the house. He was painfully aware they were not at the Cassadine Estate. Lucky was dragged into the main house then tied to a chair in a room on the 3rd floor. Though he worked on breaking free, the rope was too tight and burned as he struggled. Two hours later a guard opened the door for the Commander. He stood in front of Lucky with 2 other guards with automatic weapons.

"Where is your brother? How is he getting to Italy?"

Lucky had no intentions of telling them and refused to answer. He was hit the face with the butt of a gun by one of the guards, which caused his face to split open above his right eye and he began to bleed.

Geirgos walked around Lucky like he was circling his prey. "We'll find him, so you might as well tell us. If he makes it to the estate in Tuscany, we'll have to kill him", he warned.

Alarmed, Lucky tried to play it cool. "My brother can be very resourceful. I wouldn't underestimate him. What is this all about? You can't be going to all this trouble just for a forced marriage."

"Very perceptive detective. It's been 18 long years and Margolis is about to get what he wants", Geirgos reported.

"Which is what? What's taken 18 years?" Lucky was confused.

"Let's just say it takes a lot to run a country and Stefan Margolis has amassed quite a large debt. Marrying the Corinthos girl will ensure their survival since her endowment will be released upon conclusion of the wedding", the Commander explained.

"That's what this is about? Money? You're taking away a girl's freedom for nothing!" Lucky was sickened.

"The 22nd will also be a day of reckoning for Ms. Cassadine", he added.

Before Lucky could ask what he meant, there was a knock on the door and one of his men whispered in his ear. He smiled. "We've spotted Mr. Lovett. I'll inform Margolis." He turned to Lucky, "I won't need you after all." He motioned to one of the guards who knocked him out with the butt of his gun. Lucky's head dropped as he fell unconscious!

Downstairs Geirgos briefed Margolis on the new developments. "Mr. Lovett was seen crossing the border into Italy from the Island. Then he chartered a plane in Leece. He should be there within the next 30 minutes or so."

Margolis took a sip of his vodka. "Alert Constantine and make sure Mr. Lovett doesn't ever leave", he coldly added with a ruthless tone.

Geirgos left to carry out the order. Margolis lifted his glass. "Soon victory will be mine."

Constantine and Kristina were sitting in the dining hall eating a late supper. She felt awkward sitting on one end of the table, while Constantine sat on the other. It was so…impersonal. One of the staff stoked the fire in the fireplace and stood by awaiting orders. Kristina looked out the floor to ceiling windows, which had a view of the ocean and yacht anchored not too far away. The full moon shone brightly dancing on the water and for a moment, her mind drifted to what it would be like if she were there with Ethan. Of course, being in such an elaborate estate was not their style and she pictured a small villa. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"I hope your supper was good?" Constantine asked.

"Um, yes thank you. I guess I'm not real hungry", Kristina answered.

"More wine?"

"No."

"How about a walk in the garden?" He suggested.

Kristina got up and was escorted out. They walked in silence for several minutes and it was clear to Constantine she was nervous.

"I'm not the enemy Kristina. The sooner you realize that, the easier this all will be", he tried.

"How can you say that? You've got me here, treating me like a prisoner and I'm what? Supposed to act as though I don't despise you? I have no intentions of surrendering to you. I don't care what you do to me", she added with fire.

"Is it unfortunate how we met? Yes. But there plenty of couples through the ages, where the wife learns to love the husband in arranged marriages. You'll do the same." Constantine sat her down on a bench overlooking the water. He took her hand. "I'm a pretty decent guy if you'll just get to know me. That's why I wanted to take this little trip. I figured we could at least be civil during the wedding and who knows, maybe you'll even like me", he flashed a flirty smile.

Kristina lowered her head and looked at the ground.

Just then one of the butlers showed up and whispered in Constantine's ear. He got up. "Come Kristina. I'd like to show you my yacht."

"Actually I'm pretty tired. I haven't really settled in. I'd like to go to my room", she requested.

Constantine took her hand. "We'll have a little champagne toast and I'll take you up the coast for a little ride. It's a beautiful night", he tried.

Suddenly, there were several men running through the garden towards the house. "Sir, he's just entered the main house."

Kristina's heart skipped a beat. "Who? Who's entered the house?"

"No one you need to be concerned with." He turned to one of the guards. "We're taking the yacht."

Kristina's heart filled with joy. "It's Ethan! He's come for me!"

Constantine harshly grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her towards the pier, just as a commotion was heard. Then she saw Ethan burst through the French doors off the deck, fighting with several guards. He was able to knock them out then continued to fight his way out towards the garden.

"Ethan!" Kristina called out happier than she'd been in the past 2 weeks. Constantine continued to drag her across the grounds.

Ethan kicked a guard, punched him which caused him to hit the ground unconscious! "Kristina!" He ran towards her. Two more guards chased after him as he made his way through the garden.

Meanwhile, Constantine kicked the gate open and pulled Kristina down the pier. She resisted every step of the way. "Let go of me! It's over Constantine. Ethan will never give up on me. You might as well let me go", she tried to reason with him.

Ethan continued his way through the garden. He hopped the fence between the property and the pier. "Kristina! Hold on baby I'm coming", he yelled to her.

"Ethan hurry!" She tried to yank away from Constantine's grip, but he was too strong for her.

Several servants were standing by as they got to the yacht. Constantine lifted Kristina onto the yacht, then climbed on himself and ordered the Captain take off. They slowly pulled away from the pier just as Ethan ran up. Kristina's eyes met with Ethan's and he could see how petrified she was. He looked around and noticed a speedboat anchored nearby. With guards running down the pier, Ethan quickly jumped in the boat and hotwired it. He pulled away before the guards could get to him and chased after the yacht!

Kristina stood on the deck and her face lit up upon seeing Ethan coming after them in the speedboat. "Hold on Kristina!"

Constantine wasn't about to let Ethan get to Kristina. Several of his men began shooting at him from the deck! Kristina ran over and tried to push one of them. Constantine grabbed her.

Ethan could see her struggling with Constantine and anger rushed to the surface. "That bastard!" He sped up as fast as he dared with the current being so choppy.

Kristina could see he was gaining and again called out to him. "Ethan hurry!"

He began to pull around to the side of the boat and was about 20 ft. from the yacht when to Kristina's horror, there was a huge explosion! The speedboat went up in flames! "Nooooo! Ethan!" Kristina finally pulled away from Constantine's grip and leaned over the side, looking for a sign, anything to indicate Ethan was alive. All she could see was pieces of the boat floating in the water. She grabbed a flashlight from one of the guards and as she searched the water, Ethan's jacket floated by. Gripped by terror, she frantically called out. "Ethan? Ethan! You have to be alive! Ethan?" Tears streamed down her face. She didn't see him. It was hopeless. Ethan was gone!

***Coming Soon- the conclusion of The Pawn, the Prince & the Diamond In The Rough***


End file.
